


A Whole New World

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aladdin!AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Summary: You’re the princess of hell and no god damn price to be won. However the asshole on your balcony can’t accept that. Some heated words and an interesting change of events later though, you learn that he is more than the jerk asking for your hand this morning.Summary II (for all Disney fans): Aladdin!AU starring (Y/n) as Jasmine, Gabriel as Aladdin, Gabriel’s wings as ‘carpet’ (will make sense in a minute, I promise), Crowley as the sultan and for the propose of the plot Dick Roman as Jafar.





	A Whole New World

Title: A whole new world  
Pairing: Gabriel x female!Reader, Crowley x daughter!Reader  
Word Count: ~2.2k  
Warnings: fluff, fluff, tiny bit of angsty-ness in the middle, even more fluff, maybe some swearing?  
Summary: You’re the princess of hell and no god damn price to be won. However the asshole on your balcony can’t accept that. Some heated words and an interesting change of events later though, you learn that he is more than the jerk asking for your hand this morning.  
Summary II (for all Disney fans): Aladdin!AU starring (Y/n) as Jasmine, Gabriel as Aladdin, Gabriel’s wings as ‘carpet’ (will make sense in a minute, I promise), Crowley as the sultan and for the propose of the plot Dick Roman as Jafar.  
(A/n: I had so much fun writing this! Thank you, @creatively-charlie for the amazing challenge! )  
_____________

"Hey, princess!" You heard a voice yell from your balcony window. Not again. Instantly you recognized the voice and groaned. You had absolutely no desire to face that impertinent asshole from this morning.  
"The lights are on, you must be home." He sing-songed in a sickly sweet voice. You considered ignoring him however the way he behaved like the fucking world rotated around him, you doubted that would shut him up.  
"What do you want?" You hissed as you opened the door. A cold wind made you shiver, reminding you of the thin pyjama you were wearing. That man would literally make you sick!  
"Oh come on, sweet stuff" The grin on his face was unbearable. He seemed to ask to be punched. Although it made his eyes stand out in a nice way. Huh, no not happening. An asshole would always be an asshole even if he was kinda-maybe attractive. "I just wanted a chat."  
"I don't want to talk to you, Dave." You hissed crossing your arms in front of your chest. The movement made you all the more aware that you had already taken your bra off. Agh men and timing. Although you wouldn't even put it past this jerk that he had waited for you to get comfy in more revealing sleep wear.   
"It's Gabe" He smiled "And you know it."  
"Don't know, don't care." You replied, covering your lie. Of course you remembered his name. He pretty much walked in making a grand entrance proclaiming it. Douche. "How did you even get up here?"  
You asked suspiciously. Your bedroom was one of the highest rooms in the building. Your dad claimed it was because you deserved the best view on ‘earth’. But deep down you knew better. It was all for trying to stop you from running way. Again. You hated his so called kingdom and all the rules and don'ts that came with it. All you wanted was some kind of freedom. However that was a wish far out of reach. Being the true born princess of hell was a life sentence to you.  
"It's a secret" The annoying man with the amazing whiskey eyes claimed. He wasn't like anyone else who had tried to ask for your hand. Most were arrogant foolish man looking for an easy way into royalty and power. And although the man currently on the balcony was just as arrogant and foolish for trying, something made him different. It was like a spark, a soft glow you saw when saw him for the first time. But you couldn't let that change the fact that you weren't some ladder into wealth. You were no god damn price to be won!  
"Already keeping things from me" You smiled an idea creeping up on you. "That way I really can't see a future for us…" Slowly you made your way towards him. At first you tried to suppress the shivers from your feet hitting the cold floor, but as you saw how his eyes wandered over your whole body you just let go. Aware how little shivers made your body shake and all the thin clothing showed every little movement perfectly, you circled in on him. Man were easy like that. "But you still want me… don't you?" You bit your lips nervously, not missing how Gabe had to close his eyes for a second.   
"I… I do." His voice was a little deeper than before. So your plan seemed to work.   
"Too bad I don't want you, asshole." As soon as you got close enough your whole attitude changed. Contrary to your previous flirting you now shouted as you got close enough to push him towards the railing. "Get lost. Go! Jump off a balcony!"  
He looked at you confused and a tiny bit hurt. Boohoo hopefully that was a lesson to his ego. You weren't some stupid naive chick to fall for a pretty face and some easy lines. However before you lashed out at him anymore, Gabe did the one thing you would have never expected. That was new. As princess of hell and with your oh so changeable dad you weren't surprised easily. Though as Gabe stepped up on the edge of your balcony, you couldn't help but hold your breath. That idiot wouldn't really…  
"As you wish" He turned towards the abyss. “I’ll go now” And then he actually stepped over the edge. Immediately your heart dropped. Actually you should be glad for getting rid of him, but for some reason your heart wouldn't stop pounding loudly in your chest. As fast as you could you ran towards the edge. "Wait!"   
When you reached the railing yourself, you almost ran into him. His face and upper body was above the railing, his feet still dangling in the air. Gabe looked at you as innocently as if nothing had happened and that idiot hadn't just jumped off your bloody balcony.  
"You called, sugar?"  
Slowly the rest of his body flew over the railing to jump back on the balcony. Your eyes however couldn't focus on the man and his soft eyes, you even stopped feeling the cold. All you could do was look at the beautiful wings that had grown out of his back. You heard about angels before, but never had you ever met one. Daddy dearest had made sure of that. But now you were star stricken although knowing the danger an angel of the lord could present to the princess of hell. His wings stretched into full width as his smirk grew. For the first time you didn't mind his showing off.  
"Who are you?" You asked still in awe.  
"The name's Gabe."  
"But you're an angel!"  
"Oh I'm much more than that" He chuckled "On my favourite days of the week I'm a trickster."  
"It suits you" You mused still watching his beautiful wings stretch and his feathers moving slightly in the cold night wind. The angelic majesty and the self-assured smirk really gave him a mischievous aura.   
"Why thank you, princess" He chuckled deeply. "I'm actually really proud of that trade. Although the travelling that comes with it is quite time consuming. Luckily I love travelling. Never staying in the same place too long. Always on the run."  
"You can go wherever you want?" A hint of jealousy crept into your voice. Of course a man with wings wouldn't be restrained to a small cage like you.  
"Wherever, whenever."  
"Show me." You demanded, not sure where you'd taken the sudden courage from. All you could think of was running and seeing the world. With him. That thought was new. Never before had you dreamed of sharing your freedom with someone. But now you desperately wanted him to be the one to take you away and show you the world.  
“You don’t want to go for a ride, do you?” He asked, his eyes were so full of hope you simply had to detach your eyes from his wings to look at them. Amusement and hope made them so much brighter and more cheery, also all his arrogance had vanished. "Do you trust me?"  
"Huh"   
He reached one hand towards you, waiting patiently for you to decide. “Do you trust me?” With some hesitation you grabbed his hand, looking deep into his wonderful brown eyes. "Y-yes."

-…..-…..-….. One “carpet” ride, end boss fight and dramatic reunion later (aka Time Skip) …..-…..-….-….-

"You're not just an angel but an archangel?!"  
"Gabe. Gabriel. Really it was almost too easy to guess." You punched his arm, not so playful. You couldn’t believe him! After everything, all the lies that seemed to have been spun around your dad’s court, the one man/angel you actually trusted had been lying since the moment you met.  
"Anything else you forgot to mention?" You asked angrily. After this big as fucking mess in your dad’s kingdom you had to discover many lies (who would have thought Dick Roman was actually a dick!), but him keeping things from you was the worst. You really had believed the two of you had something, something special, something unique.  
"Want the whole truth?" He asked not looking in your eyes but towards to floor. The two of you were standing in the throne room. The air of danger and threat was still evident, but while your father tried to get order into the chaos that was hell, all you could do was stare at Gabe. Never before he had been unable to hold your gaze. Something was very wrong. Despite the knowledge that what was about to come would hurt, you nodded determined. You needed the truth.  
"What are you still doing here?" Suddenly a voice yelled. You'd recognized the accent everywhere. Dad wasn't happy, at all. Apparently hell was in as much order as it was going to get after some tried to take over the king’s throne. So now it was Gabe’s turn to get his heavenly ass kicked out.  
"Hey Crowley" Gabe or Gabriel answered half heartily. It wasn’t like him to have such a worried and downward unhappy expression. Unless someone stole his candy. As you learned he took his sweets very serious.   
"You have no business talking to my girl." Your father tried to grab your arm and pull you away from what he considered a threat. But you pulled back. "Actually I need to hear this."  
"(Y/n)… I… " Gabe said quietly, not looking up and ignoring your more than furious dad entirely "I kept some things from you. And I know you deserve the truth.”  
“Damn straight I do!” You growled in response. This sounded a lot like a ‘sorry I wasn’t into you’ speech. And you hated the thought, that the one man who could sweep you off your feet and show you a whole new world, would be the one who broke you trust the most.  
“I know!” He held his hands up in a defeated gestures “Please. Just… don’t hate me, okay?”  
“No promise”  
“I deserve that, I guess” He sighed before finally spilling the truth with a defeated and almost scared look in his normally happy eyes. “(Y/n)… That day we met… I didn't come to hell for you or your hand."  
You let out a breath you hadn't known you were holding. Hurt filled your heart, but you wouldn't let him see. After everything he did you couldn't let him see that he had meant so much more to you than you to him.  
"So why did you come?" Your voice even, apart from a bit desperation and despair. But who would blame you? You fell for him.  
"I came ‘cos I knew about Dick Roman and his infiltration of hell. How he was getting closer to the advisor position to take over your dads kingdom."  
"And we're very thankful for stopping him." Crowley said only a minimum of sarcasm in his voice. He would still be trapped if it weren't for Gabe. However it didn’t top your very protective father of putting a hand on your shoulder, showing the angel exactly who you belonged to. "Will you flap away now? Go back to some fluffy cloud or whatever angels do in their down time."  
"Shut up, Crowley" Gabe hissed angrily before turning soft eyes back on you "I'm not done explaining myself to my soul mate."  
"You’re what?" Both you and your father asked in unison.   
"My soul mate" Gabe smiled ever so tenderly at you. For a second you thought he might be scared of your reaction, but that couldn’t be true. An archangel wasn’t scared of anything. Carefully said angel reached for your hand. As he stepped closer to hold it you looked deeper into his brown eyes. They had the same spark you recognize from your quick meeting when he claimed to ask for your hand. "I've known since she walked in. Fucked up the whole mission. But I've never been one for plans anyway. All I knew in that moment was, that she's the one. Even if she wasn't my soul mate. With a smile like hers, she's the only one in hell worthy of an archangel’s protection." He winked at you, which caused you to slightly blush at his obvious flirtation.  
"You're joking?" Crowley asked still in disbelief. But you knew deep down Gabe was telling the truth. You remembered the spark when you first saw him, the way you trusted him on instinct and above all the way he conquered your heart and shown you a whole new world out there.  
"Tell him how you can see my wings, (Y/n)." Gabe asked softly as he unfolded them. Although he wrapped them around you when he flew you around the world that night, you were still amazed by their beauty and grace.   
"Of course I can see them" You laughed "Anyone can. That's how we know angels do have wings."  
Gabriel smiled at that, with a quick look towards your father he stepped forward to take you in his arms. Instantly you felt his strong arms wrapping around you protectively. After all that happened today you couldn’t help but lean into his touch, feeling safe and home for the first time in a long time. "Only an Angel's mate can see them."  
"I'm actually an archangel’s soul mate?!"  
"You're the most beautiful woman I ever saw. And the one I'll always love." Gabriel answered "But on top of that, yes. Fate gave the princess of hell her very own archangel."


End file.
